Al pie del cañón
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: One-Shot pos cáp 415: Lucy sabía que él necesitaba estar solo, pero no podía dejarlo. Nunca lo haría/ "¡Cállate! ¿¡Qué mierda sabes de esto? ¡Tu no tienes una puta idea de cómo se siente perder algo importante!" "-¡Claro que lo se, idiota!" "-Hay algo en lo que he estado pensando." "-¿Qué es?" "-En Acnologia. Necesito encontrarlo. Tengo que cumplir con lo que le prometí a Igneel."


**¡Hola mi gente lectora!**

**¿Cómo dicen que les va?**

**Ya sé que hace poco publiqué un NaLu referente a la reciente pérdida de Igneel, peeeeeero ¡No puedo evitarlo!**

**Sin querer queriendo, salió una nueva idea y... bueno, eso... ¡Otro NaLu pa' la banda!**

**Espero que sea de su total agrado y favoritos**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Al pie del cañón**

**.**

Finalmente la pelea contra Tártaros había terminado. Fairy Tail había derrotado a los demonios de Zeref, no sin esfuerzo y sacrificios. Cada uno de los miembros del aclamado gremio tuvo que dar algo importante para resultar victoriosos, algunos… más que otros.

Cuando los dragones tuvieron que marchar de nuevo, el maestro dio la orden de irse. Su gremio estaba totalmente destruido, pero aun les quedaba la pequeña taberna que usaron en los últimos siete años. Una vez allí, la mezcla de sentimientos de tristeza y alegría fue en aumento. Mira, por orden de Makarov, sirvió a cada uno una jarra de cerveza y se subió sobre un barril para ser escuchado por todos.

-¡Hijos míos!- comenzó- El día de hoy, hemos enfrentado a uno de nuestros más grandes enemigos, y me atrevo a decir, que los mas fuertes.

Algunos murmullos sobre lo acertado que era declaración se hicieron escuchar por lo bajo.

-¡Pero!- dijo más fuerte para acallarlos- Hemos salido con vida de este temible enfrentamiento… Más no así victoriosos.

Los miembros de Sabertooth y Crimen Sorciere también estaban escuchando el discurso. Jellal y Erza habían recuperado gran parte de su vista gracias a Wendy.

-Lastimosamente… nos hemos enfrentado a un enorme desafío. Tuvimos que sacrificar algo que nos importaba demasiado para poder salir con bien de todo esto.

Todos se mostraron cabizbajos, sin esconder su tristeza.

-Y se que aunque les pida esto, será demasiado difícil, pero… No estén tristes. De otra forma, el sacrificio sería totalmente en vano.

Makarov suspiró con pesadez y volvió a hablar.

-No estén tristes- repitió- Pero tampoco les digo que sean indiferentes al respecto- alzó su jarra y exclamó- ¡Ahora, hay que brindar en su honor!

-¡Salud!- gritó Cana alzando su jarra también.

-¡Salud!- le siguió Wakaba,

-¡SALUD!- exclamaron todos los demás y de un trago, sorbieron toda su cerveza.

Cuando ya no le quedaba ni una gota más, Natsu dejó al jarra en la mesa y salio de gremio. Lucy, del otro lado lo vio marchar, pero no hizo amago de seguirlo, tan solo volvió su rostro y miró con tristeza su jarra medio vacía.

-Lucy- dijo Happy con angustia.

Ella lo miró y sonrió un poco. Lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

-Tranquilo Happy, es mejor dejarlo solo por el momento- dijo en voz baja.

-No me gusta ver a Natsu triste- susurró con la voz rota.

-A mi tampoco, pero esperemos que pronto vuelva a sonreír como antes.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Y si no lo hace, tú y yo nos encargaremos de que así sea.

Happy asintió y se apretó más contra ella, buscando consuelo que ella no le negó.

Así pasó el resto del día, emborrachándole para festejar su "triunfo" ante tártaros o simplemente para tratar de callar sus voces interiores que siguen llorando por las pérdidas recientes. Natsu no volvió en toda la noche y Lucy comenzó a preocuparse. Dejó a Happy. Ya dormido, sobre la mesa y salió del gremio. La mayoría ya estaba durmiendo, así que nadie la vio salir. Se encaminó hacia el bosque, sin saber por qué realmente comenzaba su búsqueda por ahí.

Camino hasta llegar al lago donde él, Happy y ella siempre pescaban y allí lo encontró. Estaba sentado frente al agua, mirando hacia el frente. Pero no estaba como Lucy pensó encontrarlo. No tenía rastro de lágrimas, no parecía triste, no había nada destruido a su alrededor. El rostro de Natsu carecía de sentimiento alguno y parecía estar pensando en algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lucy?- preguntó si voltearse.

Ella pegó un respingo al escuchar después de tanto su voz. Parecía más ronca de lo usual. Se acercó más a él hasta quedar a unos pasos.

-Quería saber cómo estabas- respondió con naturalidad.

-Estoy bien- dijo seco- Ahora puedes irte, ya es muy tarde.

-Lo se, sé que es muy tarde, pero no puedo irme Natsu- dijo con resistencia a su actitud- No quiero irme.

-No quiero que te quedes, vete.

-No.

-Hazme caso Lucy- dijo como advertencia, frunciendo más el ceño.

-No me voy a ir- dijo con terquedad- Me dije que era lo mejor dejarte solo, pero ya no puedo hacerlo Natsu… Tienes que hablar sobre lo que pasó.

-No quiero hacerlo- negó levantando más la voz, con impaciencia.

-¡Es lo mejor! No puedes seguir así… Se que lo que pasó con tu padre te afectó en muchos sentidos, pero…

-¡Te dije que no quiero! ¿¡Qué mierda no entiendes!?- explotó. Se levantó y se acercó a ella, con los ojos nublados por la rabia.

-¡No entiendo por qué tanta obstinación! ¡Es mejor hablarlo, dejarlo ir!

-¡No voy a hablar de él! ¡No voy a hablar de Igneel!

-¡Natsu!

-¡No quiero dejarlo ir! ¡Entiende de una vez!

-¡Él ya no está! ¡No puedes seguir aferrándote de esta manera! Si lo recuerdas, es como si jamás estuviese muerto, pero…

-¡Cállate! ¿¡Qué mierda sabes de esto!? ¡Tu no tienes una puta idea de cómo se siente perder algo importante! ¡Algo que creías que jamás tendrías y lo pierdes el mismo día! ¡Tu no…!

-¡Claro que lo se, idiota!- gritó interrumpiéndolo- Lo sé muy bien- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, y fue entonces que Natsu entendió que había metido la pata.

-Lucy…

-No, no digas nada… No tendría que haber venido en primer lugar- dijo con la voz más neutra, secándose las lágrimas.

-No, Lucy, escucha, yo…

-Tenías razón, debí haberme ido cuando me lo pediste… Fui una tonta- carraspeó un poco, modulando su voz y se volteó- Solo no vuelvas a irte así, Happy está muy preocupado.

El no dijo más, no supo que decir. La observó irse y se sintió la peor escoria del planeta. La había lastimado. A la persona que se había preocupado por él y lo había ido a buscar, había lastimado de la peor manera. Él realmente era un idiota.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente no la vio. Supuso que estaría en su casa, sin ganas de ver a nadie y mucho menos a él. Al parecer, todos los demás habían pasado la noche en ese lugar y muy pocos estaban despiertos.

-¡Natsu!- exclamó Happy, volando hacia él.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, amigo- murmuró acariciando su cabeza.

-Pensé que no volverías- dijo sollozando, abrazado a su pecho- Y lo peor fue que cuando desperté, _Rushy_ no estaba conmigo…

-¿Lucy?- preguntó sorprendido. El exceed asintió.

-Ella estuvo conmigo anoche, pero me dormí y cuando desperté ya no estaba y tú tampoco volviste.

-Ah…

-Entonces me fui a su casa, pero ya estaba dormida… Parecía muy triste, Natsu. ¡Estoy seguro que también estaba muy preocupada!

Natsu sintió que el pinchazo de culpa fue más fuerte esta vez. La había hecho llorar, y estaba seguro que lo había hecho hasta dormirse. Se odiaba todavía más por eso.

-Seguramente es eso Happy, pero vas a ver que se pondrá mejor…

-¡Aye!

-¿Ella no… no ha venido por aquí?- preguntó temeroso.

-No, no la he visto aún- dijo separándose de él- Tal vez este triste todavía…

Antes de que Natsu pudiera decir algo más, sintió un olor familiar ingresar por la puerta. Volteó y observó a Loke, a un furioso Loke.

-Ey- saludó Natsu, pero el espíritu estelar no le contestó. Se acercó a él y sin previo aviso le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

-¡Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar!- gritó, despertando a más de uno- ¿¡Quién mierda te crees que eres para hablarle así a Lucy!?

Natsu entendió y calló.

-¡Eres tu quien no tiene una puta idea de lo que ella ha pasado!

-Si se lo que ella pasó, fui un estúpido. No quise hacerle daño…

-No, no sabes… No sabes porque has estado demasiado metido en tus problemas sentimentales como para darte cuenta que no solo tú estás mal.

-Cállate- murmuró entre dientes, con enojo- Ya te dije que lo sé, lo sé muy bien.

-¿Sabes lo que tus amigos han tenido que perder?- preguntó más tranquilo.

Natsu se levantó y asintió. Por supuesto que sabía. Sabía lo de Gray, lo de Juvia, lo de Erza, también de Wendy y Jellal. Estaba al tanto de todo eso gracias a los exceed.

-¿Y lo de Lucy?- preguntó de nuevo- ¿También lo sabes?

Natsu abrió los ojos, extrañado. _¿Lo de Lucy?_

-La perdida de Lucy- explicó- ¿Sabes cual fue?

-Lucy… ¿perdió algo?

Loke suspiró y se acercó a él.

-En la pelea contra Jackal, Lucy venció.

El pelirrosado sintió como si algo lo envolviera en un calido manto. Saber que Lucy había derrotado al tipo que él no pudo no le molestó, le hizo sentir totalmente orgulloso.

-Pero bajo un alto precio.

-¿Cuál?

-Aquarius.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con inminente sorpresa. Ahora, el manto cálido fue reemplazado por algo frío, que atravesó todo su cuerpo y lo dejó helado.

-Lucy ya casi no tenía magia… Pero no iba a dejar que todos los que habían sido capturados por _Alegría, _así que hizo lo único que podría salvarlos… a pesar de que ella pudiese morir…

Natsu apretó sus puños con impotencia. No le gustaba por donde estaba yendo la historia.

-Pero… Aquarius tampoco pudo contra ese tipo. Ya no había más que hacer, pero a Aquarius se le ocurrió una idea- Leo suspiró, y continuó el relato- En la pelea, Lucy pudo invocar tres llaves al mismo tiempo… Así que Aquarius pensó que podría invocar al Rey Espíritu también.

-¡¿Al Rey Espíritu!?- exclamaron Happy y Natsu a la vez.

-Si… Pero el Rey no posee llave propia, no hay nada físico que pueda invocarlo. Para eso existe una técnica llamada _sustitución de invocación._ Pero para hacerla, hay que romper una de las llaves doradas…

-No me digas que…

-Si, a petición de Aquarius, Lucy rompió su llave.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Aquarius…?- preguntó Happy, entristecido.

-No ha muerto, pero Lucy no podrá verla de nuevo. Ya no podrá invocarla.

Natsu no podía decir nada. Lucy había perdido a su preciada llave, a su amiga. A la primer llave dorada que estuvo con ella desde la muerte de su madre. ¡Maldición!

-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-En casa. Sigue mal por tu estúpido reclamo- dijo con ira contenida.

-Necesito verla.

-¿Piensas si quiera que voy a dejarte ir?

-¿Para qué vendrías si no es así?

-Para darte tu merecido.

-Bien, ya lo hiciste. Y me importa muy poco si quieres que vaya a verla o no, voy a hacerlo.

Se alejó de Loke y se encaminó hacia la casa de Lucy. Tenía que verla incluso si ella no quería.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó, ella no estaba despierta. Como siempre, había entrado por la ventana, así que no lo había escuchado entrar. Se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló a su lado. Su rostro estaba volteado hacia él, así que pudo observar sin problemas el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. Se maldijo por lo bajo haberla dejado de esa manera y acarició con suavidad su mejilla con su mano derecha.

-Lamento haberte dicho todo eso, Lucy- susurró- Fui un estúpido. Por su puesto que tu sabes como se siente… No quise lastimarte.

Sin dejar de acariciarla, pegó su frente con la de ella, cerró los ojos y siguió susurrando.

-Siento lo de Aquarius también… No lo sabía. Pero debí haberlo hecho cuando te vi. No parecías la tú de siempre. Creí que era porque estábamos en medio de una batalla, pero me equivoqué… Lo siento.

-No tenías manera de saberlo- dijo ella, con la voz un poco ronca por haber dormido- Yo no se lo conté a nadie…

Natsu abrió los ojos y ambos quedaron prendados en el otro.

-Si no me escuchaste antes, estoy dispuesto a repetírtelo.

-Lo escuché, Natsu… Me desperté cuando sentí tu mano en mi mejilla- musitó sin separarse.

-Lo siento- dijo de igual manera- Siento haber tan estúpido.

-Está bien… Estás en una situación difícil, te entiendo.

-No. Fui de veras estúpido- se separó de ella con total seriedad- No debí tratarte así… Loke hizo bien en golpearme.

-¿Loke?

-Si. Fue él el que me contó lo de Aquarius.

-Ah…- murmuró levantándose de su cama. Natsu quedó en el suelo.

Lucy se acomodó en su cama y le sonrió. No podía estar enojado mucho tiempo con él. Hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a la cama. Él no perdió el tiempo y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó ella.

-Mejor.

-¿Pudiste desahogarte?

-Cuando fui a buscar a Igneel lo hice…

-¿Seguro?

-…-

-Natsu.

-Lucy… No se qué hacer… No es como antes. No es como cuando desapareció y sabía que algún día lo volvería a encontrar, ahora no volveré a verlo de nuevo.

-Estará siempre en tus recuerdos, Natsu…

-No es lo mismo… No sé como has podido hacerlo todo este tiempo, Luce- ella sonrió ante el apodo y se acercó a él. Sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos y lo bajó hasta ponerla en su hombro. Acarició con ternura sus cabellos.

-Es difícil, si… Pero no imposible. Yo pude superar esto porque tenía un apoyo donde sostenerme- explicó con cariño- Tu fuiste mi sostén, Natsu. Tú, Happy, todo Fairy Tail lo fue. Y aun lo sigue siendo… Por eso, debes confiar en nosotros y te aseguro que podrás estar bien de nuevo.

Natsu sintió su cuerpo temblar.

-Estoy segura que tu padre no quiere verte triste. Y que también tienes grandes amigos a tu lado que te ayudaran en todo.

Sujetó su cintura con una mano y la otra la colocó en su espalda.

-Nadie te dice que lo olvides, solo que lo dejes ir… Yo siempre voy a estar _al pie del cañón_ para ti, Natsu.

Y se rompió. La dura coraza que Natsu se había construido para dejar de lado todos esos sentimientos se rompió gracias a unos cuantos gestos y palabras. Pero que fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para alcanzarlo.  
>Lloró en el hombro de Lucy hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas, sintió sus tiernas caricias, así como también sus propias lágrimas. Después de todo, ella también había perdido a alguien importante en esa batalla. En respuesta, la abrazó aún más fuerte.<p>

Se consolaron el uno al otro hasta que ya no tuvieron más lágrimas.

-Lucy- llamó sin separarse.

-Dime…

-Hay algo en lo que he estado pensando.

-¿Qué es?

-En Acnologia. Necesito encontrarlo. Tengo que cumplir con lo que le prometí a Igneel.

-Natsu…

-Tengo que derrotar a Acnologia, Lucy. Ya nos ha hecho demasiado daño.

-Pero no sabemos dónde está.

-Lo buscaré. No importa el tiempo que me tome. Lo voy a encontrar y lo destruiré.

-No, Natsu. Escúchate. No puedes ir a buscarlo. No hay rastros de a dónde pudo haber ido.

-Lo voy a encontrar Lucy, confía en mí.

-No es que no confíe…- se separó un poco y ahuecó su rostro con sus manos- ¿Qué harás cuando lo encuentres? Acnologia es muy poderoso, no pudimos contra él hace siete años.

-Soy más fuerte que hace siete años- dijo en tono ofendido.

-Lo sé, no lo dudo. Pero entiende… Ni siquiera tu padre pudo hacerlo… Natsu, es muy peligroso.

-Lucy…- dijo en signo de advertencia, sujetando sus manos y separándolas un poco de su rostro.

-No. No quiero que te vayas. Además, estoy segura que el maestro no te dejará hacerlo tampoco.

-No me importa.

-Natsu…

-Ya tomé mi decisión y no quiero esperar más… Me iré esta noche.

-¿¡Y que pasará con Happy!?

-No puedo llevarlo conmigo como antes- negó con la cabeza y bajo sus manos, que aún tenían presas las de ellas, hasta su regazo- Ahora está más apegado al gremio. Además, estoy seguro que tú podrás cuidarlo bien.

-¿Y yo? Te dije que eras mi sustento…

-Lucy…

-No puedes irte Natsu, ¡No puedes!

-Escucha Lucy, no me iré para siempre, ¿sí? -dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla- Me iré por un año. Si no lo encuentro, volveré…

-Por favor…

-Entiéndeme Luce, dijiste que tengo que dejarlo ir, ¿no? Esta es mi manera de hacerlo.

De alguna manera, él había podido utilizar sus palabras para su beneficio y no supo rebatirlo.

-¿Cuándo les dirás a los demás?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Después de esto… supongo.

-Entonces… deja que me cambie y te acompaño al gremio- dijo para luego levantarse. Tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño. Después, ambos se encaminaron al gremio en silencio.

Cuando llegaron, ya estaban casi todos despiertos. Natsu pidió al maestro hablar con él, mientras que Lucy se acercaba a Gray, Erza, Wendy y Happy para hablarles acerca de la repentina decisión de Natsu. Como esperaba, ninguno acepto semejante "solución". Caminaron hasta la oficina de Makarov y pudieron escuchar los gritos tras esta.

-¡Te digo que no! ¡No vas a irte!

-¡Necesito hacerlo!

-¡Hay cosas más importantes que hacer todavía!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo!

-¡Natsu Dragneel!

-Escúcheme, voy a ir. Solo le estoy diciendo esto porque no quiero irme sin despedirme. Voy a volveré. Le dije a Lucy que lo haría.

Ella sintió que su corazón saltó de la emoción dentro suyo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Escuchó como Makarov suspiraba y que Erza abría la puerta.

-No puedes irte, Natsu.

-¿Tu también Erza?

-¿En qué demonios piensas cabeza de lava?

-Al menos deberías esperar un poco más, Natsu-san.

-Natsu… ¿Vas a abandonarme?

-Chicos…

Lucy vio en los ojos de Natsu la desesperación por ser comprendido. Sabía que él también estaba triste por tener que dejar el gremio por tanto tiempo, pero buscar a Acnologia también lo era. Mordió su labio inferior y se guardó las lágrimas.

-Está bien- dijo tratando de que no se notara su angustia- Natsu me prometió que volvería después de un año, ¿no? Y él nunca rompe sus promesas.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y Natsu solo atinó a pronunciar su nombre en un susurro:

-Luce.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Más te vale que vuelvas, o sino iré yo misma a buscarte y te patearé el trasero por haber roto tu promesa.

Natsu sonrió como no hacía desde lo sucedido con Igneel. Sonrió como Lucy quería que sonriera.

-¡Tenlo por seguro!

Más tarde, a pesar de todo, hicieron una fiesta de despedida al Dragon Slayer de fuego que duró hasta la noche. Después, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, Natsu se fue a su casa a buscar su mochila para partir. Ya estaba en la entrada de Magnolia cuando se detuvo un momento. Miro hacia arriba y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por la cintura y pecho.

-¿Te vas a ir sin despedirte?

-Creí que la fiesta ya contaba como una despedida- dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Tal vez, pero para mi no es suficiente.

-No me gusta verte llorar, Lucy.

-¿Quién te dijo que voy a llorar?

-Te conozco.

Ella rio un poco y se separó de él. Natsu volteó y se sorprendió verla con una gran mochila al hombro.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Creíste que dejaría que fueras solo?

-Lucy…

-No podíamos dejarte.

-¿_Podíamos_?

-Si- asintió con una enorme sonrisa y se volteó- Happy y yo- el exceed yacía dormido casi dentro de la mochila de Lucy.

-¿Cuándo lo decidieron?

-Durante la fiesta, luego de que hablaras con el maestro- dijo volteándose de nuevo- Happy se durmió, pero no fue difícil acomodarlo.

Natsu sintió tanto cariño y calidez todo ese momento que no supo que decir. Tan solo sonrió, haciendo sonrojar a Lucy.

-Gracias- susurró, acercándose a ella. Levantó su mano y acarició su rostro. Lucy cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su mano.

-No podría seguir en el gremio sin la razón por la que ingresé en primer lugar- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Será un viaje duro, lleno de peligros- dijo como advertencia.

-Lo se, pero será un viaje lleno de aventuras. Como lo son todos en los que estamos juntos.

-Tal vez no pueda protegerte siempre- susurró acercándose a su rostro.

-No quiero que lo hagas. Soy fuerte, por otra parte, entrenaré más- entreabrió los ojos al sentir la respiración de Natsu tan cerca.

-Si se pone demasiado peligroso y te digo que te vayas, te vas- advirtió.

-No puedo prometerte eso, Natsu- murmuró mientras colocaba su mano encima de la suya- No podría dejarte.

-Lucy…

-No me pidas dejarte, porque, como ves, no puedo hacerlo.

-Si- rió- Puedo verlo.

No dijeron más, sus labios estaban rozándose y cuando Natsu estuvo a punto de cortarlo, los interrumpieron:

-¡Hey tórtolos! Al menos despídanse- dijo Gray acercándose junto a los demás.

Ya que estaban de espaldas a ellos, no podían ver no llegaron a efectuar el ansiado beso, y por lo tanto, Natsu estaba bastante enojado. Lucy solo estaba demasiado sonrojada.

-En mal momentos llegas, ojos caídos.

-¡Oye encima que vengo a despedirte, malagradecido!

-¡Nadie te lo pidió!

-¿¡Es que acaso quieres pelear una última vez!?

-¿¡Acaso quieres que te gane una vez más!?

-¡Inténtalo si puedes!

-¡Luego no te quejes!

-¡Basta ya! ¡No es momento de pelear!- gritó Erza golpeándolos.

-Ah, creo que ni cuando se despiden dejan de pelear- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eso es porque son unos hombres idiotas- contestó Charles.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó una vez recuperado del golpe. Lucy lo ayudó a levantarse- No me digan qué…

-No te alegres, flamitas, solo vinimos a despedirnos- respondió Gray, levantándose también- Aún hay cosas que hacer aquí.

-Pero no podíamos dejar que se vayan sin despedirse- dijo Erza, con una sonrisa.

-Chicos…

-Espero que vuelvas pronto, Natsu-san.

-A mala hora ese gato tonto esta durmiendo- murmuró Charles por lo bajo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Natsu y Lucy rieron.

-Gracias chicos. Les aseguro que volveremos ¡Y con grandes noticias!

-Eso espero- dijo Erza asintiendo.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irnos- dijo Lucy- El tren debe estar llegando.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que un tren!? ¡Lucy!

-¡Es de noche Natsu! ¡Es mejor ir en tren a la ciudad más cercana hasta que amanezca!

-¡No quiero ir en tren!

-¡He dicho que vamos!

-¡Noo!

-¡Adiós chicos! ¡Nos veremos pronto!

Lucy arrastró a un quejoso Natsu hacia la estación del tren, mientras que Erza, Gray, Wendy y Charles los observaron irse.

-¿Creen que estarán bien?- preguntó Wendy.

-Estoy segura- dijo Erza- No hay mejor que ellos.

-Si… Bueno, hay que irnos también. Tengo sueño- dijo Gray y los demás asintieron, para luego marcharse.

.

Les esperaba un largo viaje, pero eso no les importaba, lo que si lo hacía era que estaban juntos en eso. Como siempre, _al pie del cañón_.

.

* * *

><p>Yo! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura!<p>

Gracias a todos por leer! y también gracias por haber leido y comentado mi historia anterior! ;)

Son los mejores!

Recuerden dejar reviews si es que les gustó o no :D

Nos leemos en alguna otra historia!

Bye, bye~


End file.
